Vegeta's Transformation
by DBZheroes
Summary: This is my second story and it takes place in the Buu Saga. Its mainly about Vegeta surpassing himself to a Super Sayian 3. I hope you guys like this story like my last one. Thanks for the all those views
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The World Tournament

Its been three years since the brutal battle with Cell, and the Earth has been peaceful since then. Back at Goku's house Goku and his sons were preparing for The World Tournament. "You guys are going to love The World Tournament. Heck I used to enter it when I was about your age Goten." said Goku. "Really?" Goten said happily. "I cant wait to participate in this World Tournament too dad." said Gohan. Gohan has changed pasted the years ever since the battle with Cell. He was about 16 years old, and already was in high school. Goten was a 4 year old with a dream to be a great fighter like his father, and to fight evil to protect earth. "Is everybody ready?" asked Goku. "Yes." answered Gohan and Goten.

A few hours later Goku, Gohan, and Goten arrived to the entrance of The World Tournament. "Ahhh. These bring back some good memories. I remember the first time I won The World Tournament." said Goku. Goku and his sons signed in The World Tournament when they ran into Vegeta and his son. "Hey Vegeta long time no see." said Goku. "Yes it has been a while." said Vegeta.

"Who's this little fella." said Goku pointing at the little boy. "This is my son Trunks, and I'm entering him in this tournament. "Wow, that's cool. I hope he is well trained to face these competitors that are entering." said Goku. "Shut your face!" said Trunks in anger.

"Don't you dare tell my father to shut up. You should shut up you snot." said Goten furiously. "Now come on Goten. Don't get so angry over something that isn't that big of a deal. Okay." said Goku. "Okay." Goten replied.

A few hours later the first match of The World Tournament began. It was going to be Goten vs. Trunks. "Let the first match begin!" shouted the announcer. Trunks went straight to Goten and tried kicking him. Goten dodged every single kick that Trunks threw at him. "Is that all you got? I'm starting to get a little bored here." said Goten. "Why you idiot!" said Trunks as he tried again charging at him once more.

Goten got a hold of his leg and swung him around and tossed him in the air. After that Goten flew in the air and elbowed Trunks to the arena floor. "Kame…Hame…Ha!" shouted Goten as the blast went straight for Trunks. "This is going to hurt." said Trunks.

The blast slowed down Trunks, and Goten was able to shove him off the arena floor straight to the ground. "Goten wins by out of bounds." said the announcer. "What you got to be joking!" said Vegeta.

Goten went straight to the injured Trunks and helped him up. "That was a good match. You want to be friends?" asked Goten. "Sure." said Trunks. They both laughed in amusement after the battle.

All of a sudden a huge explosion caught every ones attention. "What the heck was that?" said Goku. Suddenly two weird figures approached the arena.

"Greetings Earth. Prepare to crumble in the hands of Majin Babidi." said Majin Babidi. A pink creature stood aside him. "Buu want candy now." said the pink creature. "Not now Majin Buu. First I want you to take care of business." ordered Babidi. "Then I'll get candy?" asked Majin Buu. "Sure, whatever just do as I say." said Babidi.

"Not so fast." said Goku. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you get." said Goku. A new evil rises.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Majin Vegeta

Babidi started looking around the whole arena. "What a pathetic place this is. Don't you agree Majin Buu?" asked Babidi. "Buu want candy!" Majin Buu said angrily. "Yes Majin Buu I understand you want candy, but first I want you to destroy these earthlings first." commanded Babidi.

"Okay." said Majin Buu. Majin Buu stared at Vegeta, and smirked at him. "Is there something you find amusing?" asked Vegeta. Majin Buu charged at Vegeta and punched him across the face. Vegeta stood there undamaged. "Really is that all you got." said Vegeta. Majin Buu flew back to Babidi anger. "Tougher than they look!" Majin Buu said in anger.

"Calm down Majin Buu. I have a plan." said Babidi. Babidi pointed a orb towards Vegeta and a warp of negative energy spewed out.

"Welcome to the family Vegeta." said Babidi. "What the-" said Vegeta as the negative energy collide with his body. "AHHHH!" Trunks yelled in terror.

Vegeta's forehead began flashing red rapidly. "Gah. Whats happening to me." said Vegeta. Then a mark formed like a m appeared on Vegeta's forehead. "Well Vegeta do you like your new form?" asked Babidi. "I.. am… MAJIN VEGETA!" Majin Vegeta yelled fiercely. "You monster! What did you do to my dad?" shouted Trunks.

"Can't you see child? Your father is a Majin now, and he is never going to be the same again." said Babidi. "Buu happy now." said Majin Buu.

"Now Majin Vegeta, attack Goku." said Babidi. Majin Vegeta charged straight to Goku in the blink of an eye, and jabbed him in the stomach. Majin Vegeta threw Goku into the World Tournament fans. Goku was about to get up when Majin Vegeta charged up an attack. "FINAL IMPACT!" shouted Majin Vegeta.

"Dad!" shouted Goten in tears. "HA-HA-HA-HA! How pathetic that warm up was." said Majin Vegeta. "Warm up?" Gohan wondered. "This is the true power of a Majin. Keep at it Majin Vegeta.

Suddenly Goku busted from the debris and was shifted into a Super Sayian 2. "Is that all you got Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Grrrr!" Majin Vegeta growled in anger.

"Shall we begin." asked Goku. "Whatever you say. Its your death, and I will make sure to send you straight to the depths of hell!" shouted Majin Vegeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Super Sayian 3 Vegeta

Goku and Majin Vegeta started staring at each other fiercely. "Well Majin Vegeta, what are you waiting for finish him." ordered Babidi. "Quiet fool I finish this battle with Kakarot when I feel like it." said Majin Vegeta. "Fine then, I guess I will kill this brat that is standing over there." said Babidi. Majin Vegeta rushed to Babidi and kicked him in the face as hard as he could.

"Yowwwch! What was that for." said Babidi. "Don't you dare touch that boy. I have plans for him later." said Majin Vegeta. "Fine, whatever you say just don't kick me please." said Babidi.

"Hey Vegeta the fights over here isn't it?" asked Goku. "Grrrr. Shut up you fool!" Majin Vegeta shouted as he headed straight to Goku. Goku dodged Majin Vegeta and attacked him viciously over and over.

"Had enough Vegeta, or are you just going to attack me like a no good coward?" said Goku. "Who are you calling a coward?!" shouted Majin Vegeta. "Its funny when you get angry. Say I been meaning to ask. Does the M on your forehead stand for "Mamma's Boy" or am I just seeing things." said Goku.

"Why you imbecile!" shouted Majin Vegeta. "Come on Vegeta snap out of this hypnosis." said Goku. "Keep quiet you fool." said Babidi. "Now Majin Vegeta attack that brat they call Trunks." said Babidi. Majin Vegeta stared at Trunks for a while. "No I wont do it." said Majin Vegeta.

"What! How dare you disobey your master." said Babidi. Babidi directed his orb towards Majin Vegeta. The M mark on Majin Vegeta's forehead started flashing red. "AHHHH!" Majin Vegeta yelled in pain.

"That's it Babidi you will pay." said Trunks as he charged to Babidi instantly. "Oh no you don't." said Babidi as he attacked Trunks. Trunks fell to the ground in agony. "NOOOO!" said Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta began charging up energy angrily. "How dare you attack my son like that. You'll pay!" shouted Majin Vegeta. Minute by minute Majin Vegeta kept charging energy until he got to maximum power. "Here goes!" shouted Majin Vegeta. Majin Vegeta's power was changing rapidly. "What the heck is happening to his power!?" asked Majin Babidi in fear. "Buu don't know." said Majin Buu. "I wasn't asking you fool!" said Majin Babidi angrily.

Then, Vegeta started shifting into a new power of Super Sayian that was just like Goku's. Vegeta transformed himself into a Super Sayian 3. "Finally, I have become as strong as Kakarot. Maybe even stronger." said Vegeta. Vegeta was able to break out of Babidi's hypnosis at last, and returned back to his normal form.

"Alright Babidi this is personal. Are you ready to die?" said Vegeta.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Super Sayian 3 Vegeta vs. Pui-Pui & Spovovich

Vegeta's new form looked stronger than his original form, and he has an advantage against Babidi. "No! It cant end like this. Wait a minute I know what to do." said Babidi. "Alright Vegeta if you want to fight me you have to beat two of my Majin Henchmen." said Babidi. "Fair enough." said Vegeta.

"Alright then rise Pui-Pui and Spovovich!" said Babidi as he pointed his hands toward his orb. Suddenly two Majin Fighters appeared in a matter of seconds. "Why have you brought us here master?" asked Pui-Pui. "I brought you here to destroy this no good sayian here." said Babidi.

"This should be fun." said Spovovich. Pui-Pui and Spovovich turned to Vegeta who was standing waiting for them to attack.

What are you waiting for attack us!" said Pui-Pui. "Nah. I don't feel like it. Why don't you go first?" asked Vegeta. "Don't you dare tease the most greatest Majin that ever was created." said Pui-Pui.

Pui-Pui charged to Vegeta and punched him directly in the face. Vegeta still stood there undamaged and quickly grabbed Pui-Pui and threw him in the air. "FINAL FLASH!" shouted Vegeta.

"AHHHH!" shouted Pui-Pui in his last dying words. "Impossible!" said Babidi. "Heh. I guess that shows that showoff a thing or two." said Spovovich. Vegeta started laughing out loud as he started looking at Spovovich. "What are you laughing at punk?!" said Spovovich angrily.

Spovovich began to charge to at Vegeta. Again he was able to catch his victim like before. "Bad move?" asked Spovovich. "Bad move." replied Vegeta.

Vegeta threw Spovovich towards the air. "BIG BANG ATTACK! FULL POWER!" shouted Vegeta.

"OH NO." said Spovovich. After Spovovich was attacked he landed to the ground. "Help…m…e." said Spovovich weakly. "Babidi zapped Spovovich with a blast and he vanished clearly.

"Alright Vegeta its my turn to kill you." said Babidi. "Bring it on." said Vegeta


End file.
